creativesci_fifandomcom-20200214-history
Qutan
Qutan are near-humans that evolved in a similar way to Humanity. The only visual difference between humans and Qutan are the lightblue skin of the Qutan. The average Qutan stand 180 cm tall and weighs 70 kg. He has lightblue skin, and most likely green eyes and golden hair, though other colours manifest themselves. Most Qutan are individualistic, inquisitive and pacifistic. Once a Qutan dedicates himself to a task, he uses his every waking moment towards accomplishing the task. Qutan are very loyal to their family and friends. Qutan live in a somewhat individualistic society, which promotes pacifism, dedication to one's people, and dedication to one's current task. A Qutan is physically and mentally similar to humans. Psionic abilities manifest in one out of a million, and these individuals are trained by other Telepaths to use their powers to the benefit of the individual and the species. History One of the major species in the Alpha Quadrant, the Qutan originate from the planet Qutula in the Qu'l system. The Qutan were unlike the Humans never visited by alien races, and the very concept "UFO" was unknown to them prior to 2017. First Contact was not made until 2288. The Qutan achieved hyperspeed in 1957, by utilizing a technology called the Fer'ren Gate. This technology was based on the theories of the great Seer Gh'eed, who developed a number of theories similar to those thought out by Albert Einstein. It gave the Qutan the ability to "bend" space, reducing the distance between stars. This technology used vast amounts of power, however, and only the largest warships and colony vessels were fitted with the Fer'ren Drives necessary to employ this technology. The Qutan spread across the Alpha Quadrant, unaware of the existence of other sentient species. They colonized hundreds of planets, and soon grew to comprise over 250 habitable planets. But in 2017, a Qutan scout vessel picked up the first UFO ever encountered. A large object came out of hyperspace near a small mining world called Thansis. After orbiting the planet for 30 minutes, it disappeared. Later analysis of the scans revealed little, other that it was not natural. The government dismissed the existence of the UFO and buried the evidence in red tape. First Contact didn't come until 2288. A lone Qutan transport encountered a Federation Escort. Believing the Qutan vessel to be a Carnathian pirate ship, the Escort fired, destroying the transport. Qutan vengeance was swift and bloody. Using their battleships as carriers for the smaller vessels, the Qutan struck at seven Federation colonies at the same time. Those that survived the initial bombardment was captured and sent to POW camps on Qutula. Many of these were taken by the Qutan Intelligence for research. The war continued for 13 years, with the Qutan winning most of the encounters. The Federation was hard pressed, but the efforts of the Federation diplomat Andrei Delganov - who was captured by the Qutan during a raid in 2293 - and Qutan General Elthwe Scion resulted in a peace treaty being signed in 2301. The Federation agreed to share their hyperdrive technology in exchange for peace. As a gesture of good will, the Qutan freed all the POW's and sent them back to the Federation. The Qutan encountered the M'shre in 2612, and were initially disgusted by the technology of this species. However, further contact yielded a friendship between these two species - which in many ways are different, yet in many the same - that lasts until this day. Category:Species (3200 AD)Category:Milky Way SpeciesCategory:Species of the Alpha Quadrant